


Present: Hormone Whore

by a_whisper_to_a_riot



Series: Jungkook x Noonas [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Idol AU, Lemon, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oneshot, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_to_a_riot/pseuds/a_whisper_to_a_riot
Summary: Jungkook invites his older girlfriend over to the dorm when his hyungs are out.All should have been well except he had been pestering her all day,and she may have been pushed over the edge.“Spread your legs for me, Mr. Spreading Legs,” she cooed into his ear. “I’m going to ride you so hard, you’ll cry.”





	Present: Hormone Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/869443)

            There were times when having a younger boyfriend really bothered Yujin, it was bad enough that their (small) age gap meant he was still in high school while she was working but it was even worse when he was a member of a popular idol group and your relationship had to be kept secret. It has been approximately fifteen hours since she has last spoken to Jungkook, the last time they spoke was when he called her up at midnight and beckoned her to watch their newest MV’s behind the scene video. Since then she has been incredibly frustrated over not only her boyfriend’s inappropriate lines in the song but also his not very subtle flirting he displayed in the behind the scene video, which no doubt looked like an innocent gesture to fans but when in reality it was him having a go at her.

            _‘Mr. Spreading Legs, please.’_

            Since then, for the whole day Jungkook has been messaging her nonstop (and not to mention unnecessarily) while she was at work and he at school. The only reply she had been able to give during the day was a quick _‘shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?’_ before she had to get back to her work; and even after that, the texts still continued coming and she had no choice but to ignore them. By the time Yujin had finally gotten off work she had fourteen unread messages and two missed calls. She almost rolled her eyes at his overly eager messages, she chewed her lip as she ran her eyes over the last message he sent ten minutes ago after his phone calls: _‘no one’s home so come play with me, noona’._

            That was the final straw, immediately after reading the message Yujin headed over to the dorm even turning down her coworkers invitation to dinner, she had much grander plans this evening… plans that included teaching her boyfriend the lesson that he shouldn’t tease her so much. When she neared, she sent a quick message to Jungkook to inform him that she would be arriving at the dorm shortly.

            Yujin had only began seeing Jungkook a few months ago when they were introduced, she was a model that appeared in an pictorial with BTS for a magazine shoot and they fell for each other at first sight. Only the members and a selected few of the staff knew of their relationship, and they were very careful in making sure it stayed that way… But even so, it felt strange for her to come see him during the times they could, after all she was so used to tiptoeing around just to make sure they don’t get discovered.

            “Welcome, noona,” Jungkook greeted her with an innocent smile as he opened the door for her. The first thing she noticed was his messy appearance, his dark locks were disheveled, he still wore his school shirt and trousers, and lastly he just looked really restless… but she had a good guess for why that was so. “The hyungs won’t be back until later tonight.”

            “Are they at practice?” she asked as she stepped in and he closed the front door behind them. It’s been months since she was last here but not much has changed, it was still the same small messy living space of a rowdy bunch of boys… though it seemed there was a significant increase of junk on their shared shelf, namely Hoseok’s figurine collection had grown double in size.

            “Yeah, something like that,” Jungkook hummed as he headed into the kitchen. “Would you like some water?”

            “Yes, please,” she called after him as she took off her jacket and placed it on the rack by the door. Jungkook always acted differently when they were together in person, he wouldn’t dare act all obnoxious or childishly when they were actually spending time together; she figured that because he was younger than her he often tried to show a side of him that he thought would please her more – his mature side, or so he thought (Yujin found him sweet regardless). Though his behavior on chat was something else entirely.

            Jungkook returned with a glass of water for her and he watched as she quickly gulped it down, seemingly engrossed by the way her neck moved as she drank. She noticed him staring and grinned when she passed the glass back to him, blatantly showing off the bright lipstick print left on the glass. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” he shook his head quickly and placed the glass down on the shelf. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

            “No,” she stepped towards him. “But I think I have an idea about what you want.”

            “Do you?” he grinned slowly as she reached for his hands and placed them around her waist, he pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and leaned towards his face with a smile to match his. “Did you like my messages, noona?”

            “What do you think?” she asked quietly as she studied his amused expression, staring up at him through her long lashes and she knew that it was driving him crazy just standing here holding her like this. “Sure, I adored them. Though I don’t how you were capable of having such pervy thoughts while sitting in a class of thirty.”

            “I always have a lot of pervy thoughts but only for you.”

            Yujin couldn’t hold back her laughter and brought one of her hands down to try to cover her face as she laughed, he was seriously adorable even when he tried to act otherwise she still thought so.

            “… Noona,” he called to her in protest when she wouldn’t stop giggling, Yujin ignored his quiet pleas and he was beginning to get embarrassed. He really just wanted her to stop laughing at him, he was being serious after all; he lowered one of his hands and squeezed her bottom.

            “Yah! Jungkook!” she snapped as she lightly slapped his hand away but he wouldn’t let her go. Not giving her another opportunity to protest Jungkook leaned forwards and kissed her, she struggled to pull away but he only pushed her further and soon she was backed into his cramped bedroom.

            Yujin only had a moment to take in her surroundings before she was pushed onto Jungkook’s single bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jungkook with dangerous eyes as he leaned over her steadily, their eyes never once left each other as he gently pushed her backwards onto his bed. He captured her lips again with the same warmth, his lips gently moved against hers as he climbed on top of her but she tensed when he nibbled on her bottom lip and he slowly pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

            “Let me be on top,” she said quietly, she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and she vowed not to let him have his way so easily. Jungkook looked surprised at her words but he obliged and they switched around so that she was sitting on his waist and he was looking up at her with expectant eyes.

            Despite being on top something still didn’t feel right, he still had that smug look on his face, one that made it seem like he thought he was still in control. More than anything Yujin wanted to wipe that look off his face, so she slowly began rolling her hips as she leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. Jungkook looked anxious for a split moment but he regained his composure when he realised she was trying to tease him in purpose. “You know… you gave me quite a hard time today…”

            “Why? Did you get turned on at work because of me?” he asked haughtily and he hissed when she retorted by grabbing his crotch, she began fondling him and it wasn’t long before he was panting lightly and he was beginning to grow hard. “Noona…”

            “What’s the matter, can’t take it?” she whispered by his ear, he shook his head in response and that only made her smile. She started using more force as she continued to stroke his hardening erection and even though Jungkook tried to put on a strong front it was only a matter of time before it overwhelmed him. He called out to her weakly again. “Do you want to come? Is that it? I’ll help you come if you apologise for today, okay?”

            “… I’m not apologising so bring it on, noona,” he eventually said with a small smirk at her, he was still trying to mess with her even with her on top of him. Some very violent thoughts began appearing in her mind as she reached down to unbuckle his belt, she took her time with the buckle as she frowned back at the silly grin he wore on his face.

            “Oh, you have no idea what you’ve started,” she yanked his belt off his trousers, she grabbed one of his hands and pinned it up to the wooden bedframe and she linked the leather around his wrist effectively bounding his hand to the bed.

            “Noona, what are you doing?” he sighed but it showed on his face that he was enjoying and anticipating what she was preparing, he watched as she pulled his tie off next and proceeded to tie his other hand up. “Is this necessary?”

            “Well we’ll want to keep your hands where they are just in case you lose control of yourself, right?” she grinned down at him before climbing off. “… Which I suspect is very likely. I’ll have you begging for me to let you come by the time I’m done with you.”

            Jungkook chuckled briefly at that and watched quietly as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground revealing her toned ass cheeks, he swallowed silently when she turned around and unbuttoned her blouse painfully slow. She stopped midway and left her blouse hanging loose as she stepped around the bed and pulled his trousers down for him leaving him wearing only his boxers and his socks on his lower half.

            When she reached for his shirt she realised the predicament, she should have got his shirt off first before she tied his hands and he noticed her annoyed expression and snorted again which earned him another stern look as she unbuttoned his shirt nonetheless. “Oh well, you’ll just have to deal with the slight discomfort then.”  

            “So I have to pay for your mistake?” he asked as she climbed onto him again, this time wearing just her shirt, bra and panties. Jungkook already felt himself getting aroused at the feeling of her almost bare ass on his abdomen.

            “Naturally,” she smirked but her smile wavered when she noticed something, she reached towards the side of Jungkook’s pillow and picked something up. “A lollipop?”

            “They’re all around the dorm… we’re using them as props in the video…”

            “Ah, Taehyung’s right?” she remembered as she unwrapped the sweet, she stared at it for a moment before shoving it into Jungkook’s mouth. “Be quiet now, okay?”

            Jungkook eyed her beadily as she inched forward until she was resting on his chest and he glanced down momentarily noticing that her panties were right in his view, him looking down got him a light slap on the cheek and she grabbed his chin and forced him to look back up at her face. “You better keep your eyes on my face, baby.”

            Yujin kept direct eye contact with him as she began to slowly rub circles over her clothed clit, every time she moaned or sighed it was like she was daring him to look away from her. Jungkook gulped as she felt her quivering against him and he tried to keep his gaze stead but he began to waver when she started whimpering, he desperately wanted to flip them around so he could have his way with her and now he knew what she meant with her words earlier, indeed he was getting incredibly frustrated.

            As she licked her finger she noticed his fists clenched and she held back a grin knowing that she now definitely had the upper hand, it was a shame he hadn’t started yanking on the restraints yet; that would definitely be a sight to see. She returned her gaze on him as she pushed her underwear aside and carefully inserted her finger inside herself, she marveled at the way Jungkook stared at her, the struggle that he was so obviously feeling.

            “Noona…” he said quietly even with the lollipop still in his mouth.

            “Hm?” she sounded a little too cheery and she moaned lightly as she hit her sweet spot, it was then that Jungkook started pulling against the restraints and she knew he’s just about reach his limit.

            “Can I look now?”

            “What do you think?”

            “… Please… just let me look,” he sounded like he was whining, she wasn’t too sure since he was speaking with the lollipop still in his mouth. “Or at least take this out of my mouth-.”

Yujin pulled the candy from his mouth. “And then?”

            “Let me eat you instead.”

            Yujin couldn’t help herself, she immediately bent down to kiss him and she tasted the sweet cherry as their tongues entwined messily, after she pulled away she stuck the lollipop in her own mouth as she shimmied out of her underwear. “Look then.”

            The sight was even more glorious than he imagined, he exhaled through his mouth as he watched her finger herself and he was getting more anxious as she got more aroused. He tried to pull his hands free again but like last time it was to no avail. “Noona-!”

            “No, your hands are staying where they are,” she said as she reached down. “It’s not like you’ll be needing them anyway when you’re already this hard…”

            He looked as if he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so as she stood up and began stripping his boxers off, she smirked at the sight of his bold erection. Jungkook watched her silently as she tossed the lollipop before rushing back onto the bed and leaning over him.

            “Spread your legs for me, Mr. Spreading Legs,” she cooed into his ear. “I’m going to ride you so hard, you’ll cry.”

Jungkook held his breath as he watched her lift her leg around him, he held back a moan when she held his shaft in place as she slowly lowered herself down around him. Yujin sighed when he filled her completely and she glanced down to see his flustered expression, she then grinned as she rocked her hips and Jungkook couldn’t hold back his groans any longer.

            “Ah Jungkook,” she gasped as she kept rolling her hips on top of him, feeling his length hit her sweet spot each time she moved and she felt like she was heaven. The bed began to creak when she slowed her pace and Jungkook visibly trembled as he let out a throaty groan, he pulled at the restraints again and let out a frustrated roar when he could not get loose.

            “Yujin~ this is torture,” he panted as he eyed her jiggling breasts, pained that he could not suck on them or even hold them. “Noona!”

            “Ssh Jungkook-.”

            She leaned forward and captured his lips urgently, pressing her body against his as their tongues lapped together viciously both still trying to fight for dominance. As Jungkook held the kiss he again tried to pull his hands free but the restraints only dug into his wrists more and he hissed at the pain, knowing that she wouldn’t untie him and not wanting to let her have the upper hand he decided to act first.

            Yujin groaned into the kiss when Jungkook began thrusting into her, and even though he was unable to use his hands he was still quite strong to be able to lift himself with her on top. She was forced to pull away when he began to thrust her deeper than she was when she was riding him. “Jungkook!”

            “Let me, noona,” he grew more confident when he saw the way her expression shifted into an even more heated one and he fucked her the best he could while being tied, loving the way she was reacting to him now that he was pleasuring her. Jungkook felt himself grow hotter with each thrust and her faces were driving him wild. “Ahh… noona, you’re the best.

            Yujin whimpered as she felt herself coming close and she began rocking her hips again to match his slow rhythm, he may have been going slow but she saw stars every time he pushed into her and she was painfully close to her climax. She leaned onto his chest and kissed his lips gently, nibbling on his lower lip as she closed her eyes to just feel the amazing way he made her feel.

            Jungkook picked up the pace when he felt his limits being pushed and finally he managed to pull one of his hands free from the belt, he grabbed her ass and grinned when her eyes shot open in shock. Yujin responded by pushing herself faster as well and Jungkook groaned as their eyes met, and it wasn’t long when they both came together.

            Not a single sound came from Jungkook as he stared at the ceiling glassy-eyed, it took him a moment to gather himself but he then turned to face her and the look in his eyes were of pure adoration. He moved to sit up but realised that one his hands were still tied to the bed frame, she shifted forward and Jungkook thought that she was going to untie him but instead she tied the one that had gotten loose back up with the belt.

            “Noona-.”

She silenced him with a quick peck over the lips and climbed off him. She pulled her clothes on and picked up his shirt and dropped it over his crotch. He watched in slight panic as she picked up another lollipop from the side of his bed, she took a quick lick before shoving it into his mouth. “Then I’ll be leaving first. I had a great time thanks for inviting me over baby.”

            “Wait noona! Please untie me! Don’t leave me here like this! Noona! Yujin!”

            Just like that she disappeared through the door and at first he thought she was kidding but she never came back, it soon sank that he would have to wait for his hyungs to return before he could get free. He should have been annoyed with his girlfriend but how could he be after being shown the time of his life.

            _‘I should get her angry more often.’_

 

**-**

 

            The remaining members of BTS returned to the dorm after a long afternoon of practice, the boys were completely exhausted and now somewhat envious of their maknae that went to school instead of taking part in extra dance practice… not that he needed it. They headed on up first as their manager went to park the car a bit further away at their company building, the first thing they noticed when getting inside was that it was deadly silent; Jungkook would usually have some music blasting or even the TV on but it was eerily quiet tonight.

            Hoseok did not seem fazed by the silence and let out a heavy sigh as he stretched his arms over his head and headed towards the bedroom first, obviously tired and ready for a nap before dinner. The other members got on with themselves not bothered at all with finding their otherwise missing maknae, Seokjin went to prepare dinner and the other members moved towards the sofa to wait for food.

            “HOLY CRAP!”

            The rest of the boys rushed over when they heard Hoseok’s shout then followed by his screaming. All their jaws dropped at the sight of Jungkook naked from head to ankle, wearing only his socks and his school dress shirt that barely covered his hip area. The worst part was that he was still tied up against his bed’s frame and in his mouth was what looked like a lollipop. The boys instantly pieced together what had happened, and while Yoongi grimaced and wanted nothing to do with it, Taehyung and Jimin burst out laughing and walked over to harass the embarrassed maknae.

            “Did you make her angry or something?” Seokjin asked as he untied the poor boy. “This is extreme even for her.”

            “No… it was my fault,” Jungkook replied when his wrists were unbound. “Don’t tell anyone. I’ll kill you.”

            “As if we can tell anyone anyway,” Namjoon shook his head slowly. “… How was it though?”

            The members had all been waiting for someone to ask that and the telltale smile on Jungkook’s face was all the response they needed as they all laughed and protested how lucky their youngest was.


End file.
